


Destined

by Aj4668



Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Trope-y crack I couldn't not write, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: The Finn/Puck soul mate/love/destiny story that begins with a hot sex dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/gifts).



>   
>   
> Gifted to [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), who said months ago that I should write it, so she gets the ~~blame~~ credit. She just didn't expect me to write it in the middle of the night on a work night.  
>   
>  She also beta'd it, and all mistakes are my own, of course. She had her work cut out for her. (See above - written in the middle of the night.)

  
  
  
Senior Year, 2011

In Glee, the buzz that day was that Santana and Britt had gotten their soul marks. They matched, to absolutely no one’s surprise. Britt had woken up with Santana’s initials inside her right wrist, and Santana had Britt’s initials inside her left wrist. 

Since the girls’ getting their marks followed the tradition of happening at a turning point in life – Santana had just come out – why anyone was surprised was a mystery to Puck, but Tana was his girl, so he celebrated with everyone, and would have her back, no matter what. He knew as well as anyone that there were dicks at McKinley. He used to be one of them.

As Rachel stood up to sing some dorky song about gay love, his mind wandered. He often wondered when he’d find out who his soul mate was, and what kind of turning point he’d have to go through to get the initials on his wrist. 

He’d thought for a time it might be Santana, but once he really observed her with Britt, he knew he was wrong. Then he wondered if it might be Quinn, with the pregnancy and Beth and all, but yeah, no. She went all crazy psycho, and he realized that she was pretty selfish, and he’d rather it be Rachel… Maybe it was Rachel. 

Would it really be so bad? They were both hot Jews, after all, and they actually did have a lot in common, with loving music, and loving Finn, though it was a different kind of love. They grew up together in Temple, and already knew each other’s families.

But no. She was headed to New York, and he wanted LA. She was high-maintenance, he was chill. Probably not a match. She’d probably wake up one day soon with Finn’s initials anyway.

Maybe he wasn’t getting his soul mate until later. Maybe there was a hot California girl just waiting for him. He could totally be down for that. It sure wouldn’t suck.

 

  


September 2018

Puck rolls over when he hears the buzzer. Fuck, he thinks, is it time to get up? What day is it? He takes a second to orient himself, and realizes it's the phone from the condo’s doorman. Shit, someone is here. It’s 4 fucking am. 

“Yeah?” He liked Steve, the overnight doorman, and knew that he wouldn’t buzz him if it wasn’t someone on his list, or really important, but again, it’s 4 fucking am.

“I’m sorry, Noah, but Finn Hudson is here, and he’s on your list to ‘always let in’. I just wanted to make sure you were there before I sent him up.”

Puck sat up fast. “Finn? Really tall guy, kinda goofy looking? Probably looking at you sheepishly right now?”

Steve laughed. “Yes, that’s him. Can I send him up?”

“Yeah, please do. Tell him the door will be open. Thanks, Steve.”

“You’re welcome, Noah. Have a good night.”

Noah jumped out of bed, ran to unlock the door, pulled some shorts and a t-shirt on, and ran to the bathroom to swish some mouthwash around for a few seconds. He spit it out just as he heard a knock and the door open.

“Puck?”

Noah froze for a moment as he heard the voice he’d been waiting to hear for almost five years. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked into the living room.

“Finn.” Puck hated to admit it, but Finn looked like hell. He obviously hadn’t slept in awhile, at least not well, if the dark circles and bags under his eyes were any indication. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a mess. “Damn, it’s good to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you hated me. And what’s wrong?”

“It’s good to see you, too. Um, well, everything is wrong. Can I use your restroom first? Then I’ll tell you.”

“Sure, just through that door and to the right. Want some coffee?” Puck asked.

“Yeah, thanks, and Puck? I never hated you.” Finn looked right at Puck as he said it, and Puck felt flush all over. Shit. 

“Thanks.” Puck went to the kitchen, and started his fancy coffee maker. It was one of the first things he indulged in when he landed the role on his show. Some people bought a new car, or a new house, but Puck got a new coffee maker. He wanted to start small. If he bombed, at least his coffee maker couldn’t be repossessed, right?

The coffee was almost done when Finn came back into the living room and sat down on the sleek gray couch. “Nice place, man. Doing well for yourself.” 

“Thanks. I like it.” Puck wasn’t sure how to take this. His fight with Finn happened before his show, so he didn’t really know how much Finn knew about his life now. “How’d you find me here?” 

“Santana. She almost didn’t give me the address. It wasn’t until I convinced her I was going to apologize that she did. I told her I didn’t want to apologize in a text or over the phone.”

Of course it was Santana. Even after all these years, they still had each other’s backs.

“Apologize? What do you want in your coffee?”

“Sugar, lots of it, thanks. And yes, you don’t think I owe you an apology?” Finn suddenly sat up a bit and looked around. “Oh crap, did I wake anyone else? Your girlfriend? Wife? Is anyone else here?”

Puck laughed. “Little late to worry about that, but no, I’m alone.” He brought Finn his coffee, and rested it on a coaster on the low, cherry wood table in front of the couch. “I think we owe each other apologies. I fucked up, too.” He sat in a matching chair across from Finn, got comfortable, and said, “Okay, so tell me why you’re here.”

Finn sighed, leaned forward, and put his head in his hands. After a full minute, he looked up, and said, “First, and most importantly, I missed you, and I’m sorry. I watch ‘Street Cops’ every damned week, and I hate that I can’t call you to talk about it, to tell you how proud I am, and how good you are. I tell everyone I know that you were my best friend in high school because I’m so proud, but I can’t tell you. This part, this badass cop you play, it’s perfect for you, and now they are letting you sing. I’m so happy for you, and so fucking proud of you.” Tears filled his eyes as he talked.

Fuck. Okay, so Finn did know about the show, Puck thought. Apparently, he knew a lot, because he hadn’t yet sung on the show. Damn.

“Thanks. That means a lot. Honestly, it does.”

“Second, you were right. I was settling for Rachel. She isn’t my soul mate. I haven’t gotten my initials yet, and I should have listened to you. I followed her to New York, and watched her live her dreams, and while I’m happy for her, my place isn’t New York. It never was. We got divorced a year ago. I quit my job teaching, which I hated, and just left. I went back to Lima, until my mom and Burt told me to get over myself and come find you.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m not happy that I was right about that, ya know. I just wanted you to be happy.” Puck looked down at his feet and sighed. 

“No, you were right, and you were right to have said something. You weren’t the only one who did. Kurt did, too.”

“Wait. Did you yell and tell him to fuck off, too?” 

Finn looked guilty and blushed. “Not exactly. Well, I did yell, but I just told him to shut up. He’s my brother. I couldn’t exactly push him out of my life.”

“But you could push me out of your life?”

“Well, I had to. I had to make my marriage work, and I couldn’t if you had been around.” 

“Oh yeah, I guess.” Puck thought on that for a minute. “No, wait. I don’t get that. Was I reminding you that she wasn’t your soul mate or something? I get that I pushed, and I am sorry for that. It really wasn’t my business. I should have let you live your life as you chose to live it.”

“Yeah, um, not really. Thanks for that, but no. The uh, the thing is that the night before our wedding, well I had a dream.” 

Finn stopped talking, and Puck waited. After a few minutes, Puck said, “Is there more to this story?”

“Man, I’m trying here. So um, I had a dream, about you.”

Puck laughed. “Well, I am the star of many dreams. You should hear what some of my fans tell me. You don’t know kinky until…” He caught Finn’s eye then, and stopped. “Oh shit, it was that kind of dream? About me?” He was making light of it, but inside, in his heart, he was shaking.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything,” Finn mumbled. 

Puck got up and moved to sit next to Finn on the couch. “No dude, I’m sorry. No laughing, I swear. Tell me.”

“Well, it was one of those dreams where it’s all kind of choppy, going from one scene to the next, or at least that’s how I remember it. There were various scenarios, I guess, but what I remember most were the feelings. It was sexy, sure, but we were in love. It wasn’t just sex, it was love, too!” He blurted out the last part, and stood up and started pacing. 

“How could I make it work with Rachel when you were around? I never felt for Rachel what I felt for you in that dream, but I was marrying her that day. When I woke up that morning, I knew that I couldn’t be around you and make it work with her, so when you asked me if I was sure, the last time right before the ceremony, I said I never wanted to talk to you again.” Finn was out of breath after racing to get this all out. 

“Fuck. Finn, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“How could I tell you? ‘Hey dude, I had a gay sex dream about you. It was hot, and yeah, we were in love. And guess what? I’m getting married to a girl in about eight hours. Ready for the party?’ Yeah, I’m sure you’d have taken that well.”

Puck pulled Finn down next to him. “No, I may not have reacted well, but not for the reasons you think.” He grabbed Finn’s hands, and looked into his eyes. “I had what sounds like the same dream the night before your wedding. Lots of hot sex, lots of love, and it was us.”

“What? Seriously? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Finn, you were marrying Rachel in a few hours, and I had already told you I thought it was a mistake. I didn’t know you’d had the same dream, so I figured you’d think I was lying just to stop you from marrying her. I’m so sorry.”

“No, I get it.” Finn took a drink of coffee, and asked, “Do you have your soul mate yet?” He took Puck’s hands in his, and checked his wrists.

“No, I don’t, not officially. I already know who it is, though. I don’t need initials to tell me.” Puck leaned forward and kissed Finn gently.

Finn’s eyes grew wide, and he held a hand over his heart, as if to try to stop it from beating right out of his chest. “Puck, that’s awesome, but what if you get someone else’s initials? I can’t go through this again. I don’t even live here. I don’t even have a job here.” As he said that, he yawned.

“We can talk about it more later, but you can take time to figure it out. Didn’t you hear? I’m rich,” he said with a laugh. “You can stay here and figure it out with me next to you.” He paused as Finn yawned again, and he leaned over until their foreheads were touching. “Did you take the red eye here? You must be exhausted. Want to sleep some?” 

“Do you mind? I can take the couch.”

“I mind if you take the couch, for sure. I haven’t seen you in five years. Come on.” He took Finn’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom. “I want to sleep with you.”

Finn was too tired to argue, and just crawled in the bed after he pulled off all but his boxers. Puck did the same, got in behind him, and turned out the light.

“Do you film today?” Finn mumbled.

“Nope, it’s Saturday. I’m off. Wake up when you want.”

“Awesome. Puck?” he asked as he curled his body around him, spoon-style.

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 

Finn woke up a few hours later, needing to use the bathroom. He stumbled around, and Puck mumbled, “That’s the closet. Bathroom’s the other door,” before Finn found the door he needed.

A minute or so later, Finn came back to bed and snuggled up to Puck. “Hey you, check your wrist.”

“Huh? My wrist? Oh!” Puck sat up groggily and held his arms out, wrists up. On the inside of his right arm, the letters “FH” had appeared. He looked at Finn, who was holding out his left wrist, which displayed, “NP” very clearly. 

Both men had tears in their eyes, and Puck asked quietly, “Now can you trust in us?”

“Yes, and I’m sorry I didn’t all those years ago. I should have. We lost all that time.”

“No, you know soul marks appear when the time is perfect. We weren’t ready before. No guilt. We’re ready now, and we’ll appreciate it, and each other, more.”

“I love you, Noah Puckerman.”

“I love you, Finn Hudson.”

They kissed to celebrate, and maybe to start acting out some of that dream.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
